Online video distribution inherently suffers from security problems. Piracy is a well known risk with distributed content. It is well known that online users typically freely share, post and exchange media files without regard to copyright laws.
Further, tracking of piracy is oftentimes impossible. Once the file is provided online, it is for the most part impossible to determine who has viewed, copied, posted, or exchanged the file.
The above-described and other problems in the prior art represent an unfortunate barrier to use of the Internet for delivery of media content. The marketplace would benefit from improved and effective ways to securely provide media online to a user.